1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to ski boots and in particular to a rear entry ski boot having mutually reinforcing hinged portions which interfit via tongue and groove type connections.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Rear entry ski boots having front cuffs hinged to front toe portions of the boots are well known in the art and are currently quite popular with skiers seeking high performance, comfort and convenience. An example of such a rear entry toe-hinged boot is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,822, which is incorporated herein by reference. This patent, issued to Hayes, the inventor of the present invention, discloses a ski boot having a footbed to which is pivotally attached a front tongue and cuff member and a rear ankle and cuff member.
Although such prior designs adequately serve their intended purposes, a problem may arise during advanced skiing maneuvers wherein foot support is decreased or lost due to excessive boot flexure. In particular, as a skier leans forward during turning or other forward leaning movements, a significant force may be applied by the skier's instep and lower leg against the front tongue and cuff member of the boot. When this occurs, the typically arched cross section of the tongue and cuff member is deformed and transversely flattened so that its contact and support around the sides of the skier's instep is decreased or lost. Such loss of support is particularly bothersome during advanced skiing maneuvers.
Prior attempts to reduce this loss of support during forward lean have included the use of numerous straps and buckles for binding the tongue and cuff member to the skier's foot and to the footbed and rear ankle and cuff member. This approach is not only inconvenient, as it requires the manipulation of numerous binding straps, buckles and clasps, but it is also prone to form uncomfortable pressure points. These points typically occur between the skier's foot and the front tongue and cuff member directly beneath the bindings.
Accordingly, a need exists for a ski boot which minimizes or prevents the loss of support between the skier's boot and the front tongue and cuff member as a skier leans forward during skiing.
A further need exists for such a ski boot which avoids the use of numerous straps, buckles and clasps so as to prevent the formation of pressure points between the front tongue and cuff member and the region surrounding the front of a skier's ankle and instep.